Under the Gun
by climbingivy
Summary: Katie is cheating on Zack with Freddy. Zack is in denial. And finally, he decides he cant take it. This is a ONE SHOT song fic to Under the Gun by The Killers. OneShot KZ KF Rated to be safe.


_**She's got her halo and wings  
Hidden under his eyes  
But she's an angel for sure  
She just can't stop telling lies **_

Katie got out of her car and walked into her apartment that she shared with her boyfriend. She checked her watch. 3:00AM. He should be asleep. She didn't know why she did what she did but almost every week, she'd have an affair with Freddy Jones. Zack was an amazing person but she guessed that things weren't moving fast enough so then she turned to the blonde 19-year-old for speed. Zack was oblivious. People had told him about their suspicions but he had never believed that his perfect angel would deceive him. On the inside though, he was becoming more aware. She was coming home at later times and he could sense her explanations were lies.

**_But it's too late for his love  
Already caught in a trap  
His angel's kiss was a joke  
And she is not coming back_**

He lay sleepless in the bed they shared. His Katie was not beside him as she should have been. He recalled the times when she would have done anything to be next to the young man.

:-:-:-:-:

_A 17-year-old dark haired girl, stared up into the eyes of a 17-year-old dark haired boy. They were standing in front of Katie's door. The two had just come back from a date._

"_That was amazing," Katie whispered._

_Zack nodded. "I'm glad you're mine."_

_Katie leaned up and gave him a soft kiss to tell him she was glad too._

_They sat in silence for a little while and she listened to his steady breathing._

"_This is perfect," she sighed._

:-:-:-:-:

**_Because heaven sends and heaven takes  
Crashing cars in his brain  
Keep him tied up to a dream_**

Those memories were only memories now. They weren't the couple that they had been. They'd grown distant but Zack didn't want to let go. He didn't want to come grips with reality. He wanted them to be right forever. People would call him delusional behind his back. It was obvious they weren't in love like they used to be. Zack came to the conclusion that his life was deteriorating before his eyes. He couldn't talk to his alleged "best friend" because Freddy was the one his girlfriend was having sex with. He found himself with no one to talk to. No one who would care and actually try to make him feel better. Lawrence was cool but they weren't close. Dewey was gone, he'd ended the band when they were 17. Any of the girls would've run off to tell Katie. He had no one.

**_And only she can set him free  
And then he says to me _**

Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now  
Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now

Finally, he found someone. Her name was Maria. She seemed to be one of rare the people who seemed to actually take an interest in Zack's emotions. She and Zack had met at one of his classes and he and her clicked. She had wavy brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, a pair of lips which she always made certain that they had some lip gloss on them, she was at average height and just bordering skinny. Zack would talk about anything and everything when he was near Maria. It was a different feeling for him because he usually played the role of the listener and advice giver but now there was someone to listen to him and give him guidance.

**_Yeah she's got a criminal mind  
He's got a reason to pray  
His life is under the gun  
He's got to hold every day_**

Zack sat in the dark watching late night television. Nothing seemed to be on so he was watching the news. Katie should be home any minute from her weekly late-night "outing".

Katie walked in and, as quietly as she could, shut and locked the door. She tiptoed towards the bedroom and noticed the TV was on. She walked over to it and turned it off, not noticing the figure on the couch.

"Where have you been?" Zack asked.

Katie jumped and quickly turned towards the couch. Her eyes began to get used to the dark and she noticed her companion sitting there.

"Oh, I-uh," she stammered. Katie had forgotten to make a new excuse for this week.

**_Now he just wants to wake up  
Yeah, just to prove it's a dream  
Cause she's an angel for sure  
But that remains to be seen_**

He stood there praying that she would tell the truth. He prayed that the truth wouldn't be that she was with Freddy. He had been let down too many times. Zack found himself desperately hoping that Katie would just snap back to the way she used to be when they were in high school. But, he knew deep down, that she wasn't the same girl. And he was beginning to think it was his fault.

"I was out with a few girls from school," she replied.

Zack could almost feel his heart rip in two. She'd let him down again. "Oh, that's cool."

She nodded and left him sitting on the couch.

**_Because heaven sends and heaven takes  
Crashing cars in his brain  
Keep him tied up to a dream  
And only she can set him free  
And then he says to me _**

Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now  
Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now

"Katie, I don't know about this anymore."

Katie jerked her head up. "What?"

"You and me. I know about you and Freddy. And I-I just don't know what to do anymore. You've had plenty of chances to tell me but never did. You know that I would have forgiven you but you continued to lie!" he told her.

Katie could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "O-Oh my God, Zack, I am s-so sorry," she said through tears.

"I gave you everything! My time and love was yours! And then you fucked up. Katie I can't deal with this anymore. You've ripped my heart up and I can't deal with that anymore. I hope you and Freddy are happy. I can't look at the either of you ever again."

**_Stupid on the streets of London  
James Dean in the rain  
Without her it's not the same  
The same, the same, but it's alright  
_**

Zack had moved out the next day. He moved to London. He would call Maria once in a while but he had lost touch with his band. Katie would send him letters begging for him to reply but he wouldn't. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to her, but he just couldn't. And one day, the letters just stopped coming.

Everything was going well in his new home. He was now 23 and he had a steady girlfriend. Everything was fine. Nothing was great or horrible, just fine. Zack never forgot Katie but every time he would think of the raven-haired beauty, he would remember what she had done to him. Once in a while he'd play his guitar and think of the band. When everything was starting out, those were the years he considered to be his best memories. He began to wonder if Katie and Freddy wear happy. And then he'd feel his heart shred in two again.

Then his girlfriend would come along and make him forget what had happened to him. She really cared for Zack and would never deceive him.

**_Because heaven sends and heaven takes  
Crashing cars in his brain  
Keep him tied up to a dream  
And only she can set him free  
And then he says to me _**

Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now  
Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now  
Again and again

**A/N:** I felt the need to write something kind of sad. I saw these lyrics and I loved them. If you ever get the chance,I suggest listening to it. It's got a surprising melody that you wouldn't expect to be paired with the lyrics.


End file.
